Artemis Fowl and The First
by TheFirstElf
Summary: My first real Fanfic. Part 1 of my series. A/H but only at the end...
1. Prologue

**E1: Tara Sunday 22:00**

A young man staggered through the abandoned terminus, his raven black hair swept back by winds coming from a reddish glow at the end of the corridor. The hot winds scorched his skin. The figure was wearing what seemed to have been an Armani suit, but now, it was dirty and tattered. Suddenly, from the terminal speakers, a voice said "Stop Artemis, you don't have to do this!". Artemis looked around, and said "Foaly, I… I know we were once rivals but this is the only way. The First must be destroyed… I'm sorry." Meanwhile, looking at Artemis through hidden cameras, a centaur watched as the young man walked over to chute entrance, and with tears rolling freely down his cheek, he whispered "For Holly…" and with that he jumped into the chute and down into the fiery inferno below…


	2. Chapter 1 Birthday Bash

Chapter 1 Birthday Bash

**Fowl Manor Friday 21:00**

Artemis Fowl detested his Birthday. Sure there would be presents and a party, but birthday meant another year wasted. Even now, dressed in his slick Armani suit, waiting for his friends to arrive, he secretly wished that he could get back to developing his cure for cancer. However, this was not going to happen very soon. Just then a huge manservant walked into the lounge where Artemis was, well, lounging. "Artemis, your parents and the Paradizo's are here" said the giant, "Thank you Butler, I'll go meet them right now." Said the boy genius, while secretly cursing. He had asked his parents NOT to bring the twins to his birthday! Anyway, he was looking forward to discussing his cure for cancer with Minerva Paradizo, a child prodigy three years his younger. As he exited into the front lawn, a Hummer parked outside the main gate and what looked like a teenager stepped out. She had an auburn crew cut a fire in her eyes which immediately placed her as a police "woman", and as Artemis soon found out, her hugs were not exactly gentle. "Hey Artemis, thanks for the invite!" she said "Now this is definitely new: an elf at my birthday party! Weren't you complaining just last week that we never hang out?" Said Artemis with a raised eyebrow, but he lowered it as soon as Holly Short (duh!) playfully punched him on the arm. "Holly, you've got to stop doing that, my arms feel numb after awhile". Holly winked at him and walked towards the mansion. She was wearing a sparkling green dress that was open at the back and had found a clever way to conceal her pointed ears. For the first time in his life, Artemis realized he was in love…

**Fowl Manor Friday 23:30**

Artemis had had to much to drink. The twins were sleeping and his parents were talking to Minerva's parents in the grounds. It was then that Minerva brought out her present for Artemis. _Oh no…._ It was a Karaoke machine. Holly literally burst out laughing. "Karaoke? For ARTEMIS! Good idea! Come on, sing Artemis!" Artemis was sober enough to refuse, but it was then that Butler handed him another glass of champagne. Fifteen minutes later, he was singing Gloria Glaynor's "I will survive" on the couch with a wine glass in his hand… After everyone was really tipsy, Butler accompanied Artemis to his room, while Minerva and Holly presently left, sniggering over a polaroid of Artemis singing...


	3. Chapter 2 Death Toll

**Fowl Manor Saturday 11:00**

Artemis Fowl II woke up, uncerimoniously, with one of the worst hangovers of his young life. As he staggered out of his room with his black silk pyjamas, he was surprised to see Butler, Juliet, Holly and an elf he recongnised as Commander Trouble Kelp. "what's going on?" he yawned, and then he noticed tears flowing down everyone's face. Holly noticed him first and hugged him immidiately, crying into his shirt. "Holly…" he whispered, then Butler took them both into a giant bear hug, "Domovoi… what's going on?" No one had the heart to tell him, but finally Trouble spoke "I'm sorry to tell you this Fowl, but your family and the Paradizos were shot down in their private jet over the British Channel." These words caused Holly to cry even more, her mismatched eyes unfocused and red. (The night before, the Fowls had decided to accompany Minerva and her family to France, as they had never seen the mountain house)Artemis was silent, he wanted to speak, but the words just wouldn't come, tears fell unchecked, he fell onto his knees, unable to react, unable to speak, unable to think, finally he asked "How?" "Land-to-air Bio Bomb, a Blue rinse… that's why I'm here Artemis. Obviously, somebody tried to kill you… they must have thought you were in the plane… we have to take you all to the Haven, then we assess the situation." Said Trouble. Artemis nodded and followed the elf towards the shuttle parked in his backyard.

**Location Unknown Saturday 09:30**

The gnome walked into the room. The only light source was a candle in the middle of the table. _Crude, yet effective. They obviously want to stay hidden_... he thought. Sitting around the table were three figures, hooded and cloaked, and they filled him with foreboding. "The counsel of four is assembled" said one of the figures. "This meeting is convened to consider our newest member's proposal" Said another, with a distinctly feminine voice. The gnome then answered "I bring to the counsel's attention the latest actions of one Artemis Fowl." The counsel muttered. "He should, in my opinion, be disposed of immediately, if we want to our plan to succeed. With Fowl taken care of, the First shall arive with no delay." "Very well," said the last counsel member, "The counsel is unanimous in it's decision: Fowl must die. Today." After a few minutes of deciding the boy's fate, the gnome stepped out into the Haven's artificial sunlight. It was Ark Sool.

**Location Unknown Saturday 11:30**

"You fool, the human is not dead!" Shrieked the female counsel member. Sool was lost for words, how could it be? Almost reading his thoughts she said "Fowl was not on the plane that morning," she said, calming down, "fortunately I found out in advance and placed a second bio bomb in his home. It is exploding as we speak..."

**Fowl Manor Saturday 11:30**

Juliet Butler was not bodyguard material and she knew it. After having joined a mexican wrestling troupe, she put her considerable abilities to a ...different use. Now after two years of being gone, she was finally visiting her brother and his young charge. Had she been more careful, she would have noticed the blinking red light near the door, but she didn't and she walked in shouting "Artemis? Domovoi?", it was then that Juliet saw the glowing blue light behind her. She was dead and disintegrated before she could even turn around.

**Section 8 Ops Booth Saturday 12:30**

All of Section 8 stared as two humans walked through the H.Q. The only member who wasn't staring in disbelief was a certain centaur who hugged all of them and brought them into his office. Foaly looked at the party and said "The people need you again, and this time it's serious.". Even Trouble looked (Pun non intended) troubled Foaly explained what had been found under Tara. During the explaination, however, The young LEP commander stepped outside as his communicator was ringing. When he came in, his face was dark. "Everyone, our situation has plummeted. At 11:30 human time, a second Bio bomb exploded in Fowl manor. One victim." "Who?" Butler asked, but he already knew the answer. "Juliet Butler. Now we know for sure. Artemis, you're being hunted." This new death did not break down the prodigy, rather, Trouble noted, he saw a fire in the young mud boy's eyes. Revenge.


	4. Chapter 3 The Hunter Cracks

**Saturday Apartment of Holly Short 21:00**

Artemis was lying down on Holly's couch, massaging his temples. You might be wondering why Artemis was alone in his friend's apartment. Well, while Foaly was waiting for updates on the prodigy's hunter, he needed a place to stay. Holly was kind enough to offer them her apartment, but Butler couldn't fit through the door. He was now sleeping in a sleeping bag in Section 8 HQ. Meanwhile Artemis was trying to think on how to resolve the urgent matter of his impending death. Who would be hunting him? He was a friend to the People, and had been perfectly legal since Hybras. Why? Unable to think, he decided to take a shower. The shower door was open, so he thought it was empty. Mistake number 1.

Holly Short was in the shower. Usually a pleasant experience, but now her mind was preoccupied. Fowl's predicament was serious and she was still anguished over Juliet's death. Holly just let the water wash over her and wrapped up in a towel. She was about to leave the bathroom as Artemis stepped in. The young irishman gaped, then went through a range of facial colours finally settling on a deep crimson. "S...Sorry Holly, the door was open and I needed a shower..." Holly cursed internally. She should have locked the door. "All yours, mud boy..." she said. Artemis recomposed himself and said "Holly, I'm 19, you can stop calling me boy." Holly shrugged and said "You will always be a mud boy to me" and with that she left, leaving Artemis puzzled and pondering. "Women..." he though and stepped up to the shower, he was about to get undressed but, after 10 hours of maintaining his face, Artemis Fowl II cracked. He sat on the carpet and wept and sobbed.

Holly was going to the living room when she heard the crying. She realized what was happening and rushed to the bathroom. In a way, she knew what the teenager was going through, she too was an orphan, but she had not lost her whole family at once. As she entered, she saw the young man in a suit sobbing on her carpet. "Artemis..." she whispered. Apparently, he heard her because he said "I'm dangerous Holly. Everyone around me dies or gets hurt. Butler almost died because of me, YOU almost died on Hybras, and now my family and Minerva are dead, and Juliet too..." he said, and, hugging his knees, he whispered "It's my fault... It's my fault". Holly promptly walked up to the human, pulled him up, and slapped him across his face "D'Arvit Artemis, it's not your fault! What's done is done, you can't change the past. If you want peace, find who's responsible! Let justice be done! These are the facts Artemis, and if that big brain of yours can't even realise that..." she trailed, and she would have continued, had the teenager not placed his head on her shoulder and sobbed. Holly smiled briefly and hugged him with a strange expression on her face. They stayed like that for some time, how long, Holly didn't know, but at some point Artemis stopped crying and pulled away. "You're right Holly, I can't live in the past..." Even later on, when all seemed lost, he would repeat those words.

**Saturday Apartment of Holly Short 23:30**

Artemis was sitting on his bed, he couldn't sleep, but then, who could? The Haven was nothing like Fowl Manor. While Fowl Manor was quiet and secluded, the Haven was bristling with life, like it never slept. Whenever Artemis closed his eyes, some noise or sound would wake him. Unable to sleep, he decided to look for something edible, as he he still hadn't eaten that day. Staggering into the kitchen, he surprised to see what looked like an exhausted Holly Short sitting at the table drinking nettle beer."Holly? What are you doing up?" he asked "I could ask you the same thing..." she countered "I can't sleep" they both said. It was then that Holly offered the genius a beer "Beer? How quaint, why not..." he replied. It was then he realized that there were empty bottles near her arm "Holly, how many of these have you drunk?" he asked "Four," she admitted, slurring slightly "I'm drinking my sorrows as humans would put it! Have one mud bo..." and with that she collapsed, snoring loudly. Artemis picked her up, and almost fell. _Holly really needs a diet _he thought. He wasn't able to carry her to bed so he carried her to the closest sofa and covered her with a blanket, but as he was leaving, Holly grabbed him in her sleep, pulling him closer and hugging him. Artemis was definately embarassed as the elf clutched him, whimpering "No...Julius, Opal will kill you Julius...don't leave..." in her sleep. _She never really got over Root's death_ he thought, and as Artemis's eye-lids grew heavy, Holly Short placed her head on the boy's shoulder and finally slept peacefully, but Artemis still couldn't free himself from the elf's grip, so he fell asleep there and then, however Artemis's dreams were not peaceful, but rather full of death and sorrow.


	5. Chapter 4 Cooked Apples

**Sunday Apartment of Holly Short 09:30**

It was Artemis who woke up first, the artificial sunlight blinding him through an open window. Fortunately, Holly had moved during the night, leaving him free to get up. He couldn't help but noticing how peaceful the captain looked while she slept, almost like a little girl who's fears have been banished by dawn's first rays, or like a baby content in her parent's arms. _I'm becoming quite a Poet_ he chuckled to himself as he finally went into the kitchen to eat. Opening Holly's cyrogenic fridge, he picked up what looked like Apples, _Apples eh, I wonder..._ he thought, remembering Butler's words about apples: _Apples, Artemis, are the best survival food there is. They keep for long periods of time, and when cooked and eaten with coffee, are one of the best treatments for the eventual hangover... _Artemis thanked his brain for the timely memory and tried to cook apples. Mistake Number Two.

"How the hell do I cook these!" he said out loud, thankful that Holly didn't wake up. So far he had tried boiling them, frying them, even using what looked like a microwave to cook them, but he still couldn't cook them! _Think, Artemis! You have an IQ that matches Mozart's and you can't cook some apples?!_ He thought, and finally he realized. He used fire from what looked like a stove to successfully make Butler's recipie. Fortunately he already knew how to make coffee so in a few minutes breakfast was ready.

**Sunday Apartment of Holly Short 10:00**

Holly Short woke up with a migraine on her own couch, to the sound of Artemis cursing in her kitchen. She didn't know what to think: One one hand, she was touched by the fact that Artemis had carried her to the comfortable couch and was now preparing her breakfasr, but she was also amused by his antics, as from what she could hear, he was trying to cook apples in her deep frier. More cursing. This time she heard her Neutrino 3000 gun cleaner being activated and a certain mud boy saying "Why won't this microwave work!". This really amused Holly, but she was still too tired to get up so she snoozed some more

**Sunday Apartment of Holly Short 10:15**

When Holly woke again, she staggered into the kitchen to see Artemis sitting at her table, waiting for her before begininning to eat. "Good morning Holly! And how are we feeling today?" he mocked, noticing her obvious hangover "Shut up Mud Boy..." she croaked, sitting down. "Here," said Artemis, offering her a cooked apple, "Butler says that these are the best cure for hangover that he knows". Holly accepted the apple cautiously and bit once, smiled and wolfed it down, licking her fingers "Butler," she concluded "Is a man of unquestionable wisdom." "Better hurry," urged Artemis "We need to get to Section 8, Foaly has news"

**Sunday Section 8 Ops Booth 11:30**

"I have united you all today because this morning, Wing Captain Vinaiya discovered a tomb under the holy site of Tara. For those of you who dont know," Said Foaly, looking at Butler "Tara is not only a magical site, it is where The First Elf died, killed by an overly curious Mud Man. The primitive fairies embedded his skeleton in a coffin of pure, clear diamond. No, Artemis, you can't have a piece!" He added to a crest-fallen genius, "As I was saying, The First Elf is said to have had god-like powers, or so our Book claims. This discovery is important as it is dangerous. The book states that the discovery of the First means the end of an era."Said Foaly "The book also states that a council of four was joined after this death. They swore to use the First's power to avenge his death" completed Artemis "I've studied your book extensively" he added to a surprised audience. Butler changed the subject asking "So i guess this is related to the principal's situtation, right?" "Actually it is. Artemis is the greatest thing stopping the current council's plans, they are the one's who want his death, and I think everyones answers can be found in that tomb." finished Foaly. Holly rolled her eyes and said "I guess we need to save the world again..."


	6. Chapter 5 Winging

**Sunday E1: Tara 16:00**

The diverse group strolled through the abandoned shuttle port. Before leaving Holly had to teach Artemis how to use wings. "Ok, I'm not repeating myself, kiddo. Your wings are connected to your LEP helmet, which in turn reads your mental impulses. Basically, it's mentally controlled. While flying, you have to concentrate, that's essential, or you might fly into the sea by accident. Got it? Try it out." Artemis donned the wings and helmet. Readying himself, he though _fly_. The result was immediate. Soon enough, the human was zipping through the terminus like he was born to fly. _He will be a pro someday._.. thought Holly, admiring her student's handiwork with pleasure, but her pleasure was cut short by Butler "Holly, although I admire the design, how am I going to wear that?" The response came from the terminal's speakers. "Don't worry big guy, I've been working on a special pair of wings, just for you" came Foaly's voice "Just look over in that corner, there's a present for you." Butler walked over to that corner, and picked up what looked like a hang-glider attached to a backpack and an LEP helmet adapted into a baseball hat. Butler donned the equipment and raised his eyebrow. "Hey, come on! I built those in 24 hours!" came Foaly's voice.

After everybody was ready, they flew towards the hillock on which Tara is located.


	7. Chapter 6 In The Dark

**Sunday Tara 17:00**

As they landed, Artemis could not help but notice Tara's beauty. A majestic oak tree on a hillock, in the middle of the Lough Derg (Irish river). The oak itself was surrounded by a veil of pollen and butterflies. Entranced, Artemis walked around the tree and touched it's ancient bark. _I wonder..._

while Holly and Butler exchanged pointers, he plucked an acorn from the tree and buried into the ground some two feet from the tree. The effect was immediate, it was like pure energy ran up from his arms and focalized in his brain. His thoughts were clearer, stronger, more focused. _I feel like I can do anything! Incredible!_ Someone was calling him, he was still entranced, but soon enough, he clearly heard Holly calling to him. _Duty calls_

**Sunday Cave Entrance 17:30**

Artemis followed the group through the dark entrance, illuminated only by the halogen lights on their helmets. "Holly, I have a confession to make..." he suddenly blurted, Holly looked at him quiziccally as Butler walked forward to check for traps "Holly, I need to apologize, I feel my redemption will never be complete if I don't gain your forgiveness. So, Holly Short, I formally apologize for my boorish behaviour in kidnapping you, I apologize for accidentally cutting off your finger, I apologize for letting you die on Hybras. I wish I could change what I did, but I can't. So can you ever forgive me?" Holly looked at him with that same strange expression, she put her finger in front of the young man's lips and said "I've been wanting you to say that for a long time. I guess you aren't a boy anymore... I forgive you Artemis, I forgive you for everything." and with that she kissed him on the cheek and ran forward towards Butler. For the second time in one day Artemis found himself thinking _Women!_

**Sunday Shrine of the First 19:00**

Artemis Fowl II had never been so tired. His suit was officially ruined and he couldn't feel his legs after an hour and a half of walking through the cave. Finally, the groug found themselves marvelling over a sarcophagus of pure diamond. "I knew you would get here," came a voice "I've been waiting a long time for this." From behind them, two shots were fired, Butler, out of instinct covered his young charge with his body. Two bullets tore into his flesh with surprising accuracy, piercing his lung and brain. Death was instantaneous for the giant manservant. Ark Sool stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to a stunned Artemis and Holly. "You two have caused me a lot of grief! You cost me my job, my prestige and my position in the council. Fortunately, with the power of the First, my dreams will come true. Mud People will vanish from the earth, and we will retake the surface world!" Madness was now evident in Sool's eyes "You will never change Sool! You have always been the ego-centrical, maniacal jerk you were three years ago!" The gnome's eyes narrowed and he fired, Holly's body flew in a graceful arc before landing on the diamond tomb, her blood forming a rose pattern on the flawless crystal. Artemis's anger exploded!


	8. Chapter 7 The Tomb Of The Elf God

**Sunday Tomb of the First 20:00**

Artemis jumped on the gnome, and using his fist he knocked him down. Holding the villain down with his body weight, he disarmed him and pummeled him with his bare hands. "This is for my family!" and punched him on the side of the head "This is for Minerva!" and hit him again "This is for the the Butlers!" His fist broke the fairy's nose, and picking up the fallen handgun he whispered "and this is for Captain Holly Short!" he cocked the gun and shot the gnome straight in the head. Revenge was served. Artemis dropped the gun and ran towards Holly. Her blood was seeping through unseen crevices into the sarcophagus. _Do you want power, Mud Man? Do you want to be a God? _said a voice in Artemis's head. The boy looked around _Where are you? _He thought, _I am in front of you. I am the First and I offer you a pact_. "Pact?" he said out loud, "what kind of pact?"_ I want your body. I've been trapped in this sarcophagus for 20000 years! I offer you the power of a god for two hours, then I will take your body. Think about, you could bring back your family, your friends, your love. Yes, I realize you love this elf... _Artemis thought about it. His better judgement told him to be wary, as he was talking to a Human-hating deity, but Holly's death had clouded his mind. "I accept..." _Very well, place your hands on my tomb. The process is instant._ Artemis placed his hands on the tomb and immidiately a huge magical flow hit him. Artemis was super-charged with magic and the first thing he did was place his hands on Holly's chest and whispered _live_. A million blue coloured sparks ran through his fingers and restarted the elf's heart and a love spark travelled upwards, towards the wound, pushing the bullet out. Holly gasped as she lived again. Artemis smiled and said "I guess we're even now" "No we aren't" she said a kissed the surprised mud man full on the lips. For the first time in eons, human and elf were united.


	9. Chapter 8 Cure And Confession

**Sunday Somewhere in the Sky 21:00 **

Artemis had let Holly go back to the Haven. She needed to take care of the council He had not told her about his pact with the First. _Where are you taking me human?_ thought the First _I wish to show you something_ Artemis thought back. As soon as Holly had left, he used his power to set his wrongs to right. He brought back all of Sool's casualties and now with an hour to spare, he wanted to save humanity. _I want to show you how humanity has changed in 20000 years. We cause wars, we destroy our planet. We aknowledge our faults, but we can also love, we can change, we can learn, like I am doing now._ thought Artemis. The First fell silent, but watched with interest as Artemis Fowl II solved world hunger and poverty, freed all political prisoners, sealed world peace and finished his cure for cancer. _In all adversity, during all of our troubles, we still hope, we still dream, we still love... _Thought Artemis. _Like you love the elf. Tell me is your love true? Would you sacrifice all you hold dear for her? _asked the deity _Yes... _Artemis replied simply.

**Sunday E1: Tara 21:45**

Artemis Fowl staggered through the shuttleport entrance. He looked at a camera and said: "For all of those who are listening, This is the last confession of Artemis Fowl II: I apologize to all of the People I have harmed. I hope my last actions will bring peace to this troubled world. Almost two hours ago, I came to terms with the First. I will give him my body in exchange for these two hours of unlimited power, and with these powers, I saved my race from destroying itself. Even now, night falls on the days of war and oppression, humans are ready to meet the people, to share our bountiful planet. Unfortunately I will not see the new day. I sacrifice myself because I made a mistake. A mistake which is costing me my life. I fell in love. Simple as that. I fell in love with an elf. For her I swam through plasma, braved Trolls and journeyed to Hybras, and that is not all I would do. I lost myself. For this I pay with my life."

**Sunday Section 8 Ops Booth 21:45**

Foaly was crying. Thanks to the centaur, every speaker in Haven was playing the last will of Artemis Fowl. Around the city, countless were listening with glistening eyes as Foaly added live video footage from E1...

**Sunday E1: Tara 22:00**

Artemis staggered over to the mouth of the chute. Below him, a vertical drop into a fiery inferno. Artemis turned around, smiled to the camera looking his way, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he whispered "For Holly..." and jumped before the First could stop him. For once in his life Artemis had sacrificed himself for someone else.


	10. Epilogue

**Monday Haven Plaza 06:30**

It was raining in Haven City. Through the night, the best atlantean artisans had erected a statue to certain Mud Man. On the base was inscribed _In memory of Artemis Fowl, a human elf_. What the artisans didn't sculpt, however, was the elfin figure sitting near the statue, hugging her knees. Captain Holly Short was sobbing, she had been sitting there since 5 and she hadn't moved an inch, her tears mingling with the falling rain. As the first residents woke, they all paid homage to the statue. Every Elf, Pixie, Sprite, Gnome, Dwarf and even Goblin set one red rose at Holly's feet. Soon enough the whole plaza was covered in red roses. Holly finally decided to get up when she heard a voice "I must say that statue is a waste of Haven space!" Holly turned around, about to punch whoever spoke but she stopped "Not to mention the fact that it looks nothing like me!" said a smiling Artemis Fowl. "How... You died..." whispered Holly "I don't know. I like to think that in those few seconds the First had control over me, he brought me back... Maybe he saw what humans can achieve through me..." said a still smiling Artemis Fowl, Holly clutched onto Artemis's shirt and finally let it all go. As she cryed she pelted him with her small fists and she cryed "Do you know what you made me go through! I swear, if you die again, I WILL kill you!". More and more Haven citizens came to investigate the loud noises, and for those who didn't, Foaly recorded live footage from the security cams. Artemis pushed Holly away and, under the rain, he kissed her. The Haven applauded with glee as an embarrassed Genius and LEP captain walked away, through the rain.

**Monday Section 8 09:00**

Mulch Diggums and Doodah Day walked into Foaly's office. "Hey Pony boy, I've been looking for Holly for the last three days! Do you know where she is?" said Mulch "I could tell you," said the Centaur, "but I don't think you'll approve." "Just tell us..." said Doodah. "Better. I'll show you!" said Foaly as he showed them the footage from Haven Plaza. "No way..." whispered Mulch.

_From that day onward, Artemis Fowl II went legal, and two years later, on Christmas Day, He and Holly Short became Mr and Mrs Fowl. They were giddily happy and had three children: Domovoi and the twins Julius and Juliet. Artemis died at the ripe age of 97, and after his death, Holly was never to be seen again._

_The End_


End file.
